The Tales Of A Skilled Ninja: Natsuma Namikaze-Uzumaki
by Weirdoedits
Summary: Natsuma is a very skilled Ninja, easily acing the test she takes on her first try, but will one lazy pinapple headed ninja Claim her, or will it be one of the other boys to claim her heart FEM Naruto/ Any male suggestions you have (Will vote to see who the final paring she will be with) Other chapters will be released soon if you want me to
1. The beginning

Waring: Strong Language

**Please Read the warnings people, not much of it however **

**_**

She never fet like she belonged yet she never gave up believing that she would feel that way one day.

The day started off like any other one, she got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, then went on her daily walk. On her walk she would either receive menacing glares from the villagers, or just as menacing (as she felt it) looks from the perverts of the townsfolk.

Malnutrition stunned her growth as she was a 4'9 12 year old. Even for her age she had a stunning figure. Her breast were a D cup, she had a slim waist and she had long legs yet she made sure her ass was always big and well shaped. She lived with the Hyuuga clan ever since she was born, which she learn most of her skills from and all of her manners. She was never one to yell but was a very cocky and sassy woman, when she felt as if she were being disrespected, she stood her ground.

"Uzumaki!" she heard a voice yell from behind her.

She turned around to see her best friend Kiba running up to her with his puppy Akamaru in his shirt. She smiled she always thought the sight of someone actually running up to her wanting to talk was pleasing.

"Hey Kiba, how have you been." she asked in a soft voice as he finally caught up to her.

"Good, you know?" She smirked as he said you 'you know' because she knew that was her catchphrase. "Ready for the another day of the academy today?"

Her smiled was more forced now. She didn't like alot of people but she knew she would've have to deal with it "Not as ready as you are definitely, but we'll have to get through today if we wanna be there tomorrow" She pinched his cheek softly which he reacted with a blush.

They were nearly there yet Natsuma didn't wanna go any further. She hates the stupid ass academy and everyone one in it, besides her friends. But she hated the glares she got from that teme Sasukes fan club. It wasn't her fault their little crush would glance at her now and then. She distanced herself from him as far as she could, but yet it didn't work. She felt a hand pull on one of her blood red locks of hair

"Come on, tomorrow we graduate then we won't have to

come here again" Kiba whispered to her

She smiled and nodded her head knowingly. "Everything is going to be easy as it always is, but who am I to complain". She thought to herself then sighed internally.

"Welp, guess I kinds have to do this like I have to, and especially dealing with that loud orangutan bitch Sakura"

She heard Kiba chuckle as they entered the school "The day before the last" They both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Just read all chapters with caution, this should be good though**

**_**

Natsuma and Kiba slows walked into class, mostly everyone was already there, the fan girls were gawking over sasuke, Shikamaru was sleeping, Iruka sensei looked as if he were about to explode. "Just an ordinary day" Natsuma thought as she went to go sit next to Hinata.

"G-Good morning Naruto-Chan" Hinata whispered as her faced went from normal to a cherry red.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan" Natsuma said with an expressionless tone in her voice. The fan girls were already glaring at her and that teme Sasuke hadn't even glanced at het. It was confusing but yet she could care less.

The class began to quiet down as Iruka yelled and his head grew 5x bigger "Is that a justu of some sort" Natsuma thought, as that thought went through her head she smirked weakly at it. They were having a surprise quiz today since tomorrow would be the last day.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he heard the word 'quiz'

"Agreed" Natsuma said as she began to fidget with Hinata's hair, not knowing how red it made her.

Sasuke made a 'hn' in agreement. He didn't like the way Natsuma almost always agreed with everything Shikamaru said.

As everyone finished the quiz, they were dismissed. Natsuma had agreed to look at the clouds with Shikamaru and Choji as she had nothing to do. Right when she walked past Sasuke, he stuck his foot put in an attempt to trip her and get her attention, but as soon as she seen ot she kicked his foot.

"Hey, watch where you're going" Sasuke growled ignoring the pain in his foot.

"Yeah, watch where you're going brat" Ino and Sakura squeaked in agreement

Natsuma had enough of it she stood on the table infront of the raven haired emo and stared down at him.

"I just don't get it" She said as if she really didn't care "What's to like about a raven haired emo that sulks all the time"

Sasuke ignored her comment. Just as she was about to back away from him someone bumped into her sending her tumbling down, without him even seeing she pulled the boy who pushed her infront of him in the attempt to pillow her landing. But as she looked up she noticed what she had done.

There it was, all the fan girls were in shock as they seen it. Natsuma had pulled Shikamaru infront of her to only see that he didn't fall to the ground, but instead she had made him lock lips with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

She jumped back quickly running to the roof before they were able to abuse her for doing, but as she ran she heard muffled "NATSUMA" 's from the class, she laughed but continued to lay on the roof when she got there waiting for Shika and Choji. She almost felt bad, but the thing that overcame that feeling was the feeling of curiosity, of what shikamaru would do. She wouldn't have to think about what Sasuke would do because she simply wasn't interested in him. "Shikamaru will probably call me troublesome as he always does" he thought with a smirk, not that she really cared. She was only a little curious, not alot.

_

**A little Note:** I only got one pairing so far so there's still time for submissions

NatsuHaku:1

NatsuSaku:0

NatsuShika:0

NatsuGaa:0

NatsuKiba:0

NatsuSai:0

NatsuCho:0

NastuShi:0

Got other suggestions? Send em in


	3. Chapter 3

_

She layed there in silence knowing she had at least about two minutes of time before she would've been disturbed of her peace by the yells and screams of her pupils.

~_**Two minutes later**~_

"You've made my life more troublesome than it already is Natsuma" Shikamaru said with an annoyed tone in his voice as Choji followed behind him munching on his favorite chips.

"It was either you or me Shika, and it wasn't going to be me" she said while her eyes were still closed.

"Damned troublsome woman" Shikamaru growled softly as he layed near her

Choji sat behind them, he didn't necessarily care about the conversation, he knew what happened, and he felt very bad for Shikamaru, but what could he do?

"You two seem like you would be a nice couple" Choji said in a casual tone, earning him a glare from both of them.

"Relationships are too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Who would want to date Mr. Pineapple head over the anyways" Natsuma sad with a smirk while successfully pulling shikamaru hair our of the high ponytail (or whatever) it was in.

"And like anyone would wanna date a hard headed fucktard like you" Shikamaru groaned as he let his hair stay that way after she messed it up.

"Like I said, you sound like a couple that are going through relationship problems now" Said Choji as he finished his chips and moved on to the next bag. The two sighed knowing argueing with Choji wasn't going to change anything.

~_**End of the school day**~_

Hinata walked home with Natsuma to make sure she had went straight home, as the last couple of days she weren't. They weren't accompanied by a certain pineapple, Raven, pink Banshee, and Choji.

"This is the most times i've heard her ask that emo on a date and get rejected in a day" Natsuma whispered to Shikamaru who smirked in agreement. Natsuma decided if she didn't split with Hinata and take a different route then she would've ended up stabbing herself in the ears ( Even that would've been better than hearing Sakura's attempts on getting Sasuke's attention). So, Hinata and Natsuma went one way, Shikamaru and Choji went another and Sasuke the other, of course he was followed by that Sakura of his.

_"_Tadaima" Hinata and Natsuma exclaimed as they entered the main household. They already ate on their way home so after greeting their parents, they were then sent to their rooms, as today they would be able to have a break from training. Hinata got dressed in her pajamas before heading to Natsuma's room so they could talk before bed.

"N-Natsuma-Chan" Hinata said quietly as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes Hinata-Chan" Natsuma said, while putting down the book she just picked as she sat down next to Hinata.

"A-Arigato N-Natsuma" She said in a soft voice quiet enough eveb Natsuma could barely hear her, but she was able just make it out.

"For what?" Natsuma asked

"E-Everything you've ever done, a-and thank you for being my friend" Hinata said as she fidgeted with her fingers and her face grew to be a bright red.

"Dōitashimashite, Hinata- Chan" Natsuma said with a smile. "Now go to bed, remember, tomorrow is the big test" Natsuma grinned.

"Hai!" Hinata said before bowing and walking back to her own room.

Natsuma sighed as she lay back in her own bed. What team would she be on? Who would be on her team? Would they like her? Will we be compatible enough to work together? She sighed this was too much to think about so instead of thinking she closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

-

**Gonna star just putting the pairings that are getting voted for, vote and i'll put you choice up for others to vote too**

NatsuHaku-2

NatsuShika-1


End file.
